


You Tried

by robin_hoods



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: The tale of two boys as they awkwardly navigate through milestones in their relationship.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Dillas here. I’m _so_ excited for this collab, it’s unreal. This was birthed from a hilarious conversation Robin and I shared, so we decided to gift you all with its presence. We will alternate chapters until completion, so please enjoy and let us know what you think  <3
> 
> My half of the fic (the odd chapters) will be dedicated to Mangaken because they’ve been asking for strictly fluff from me for awhile and because they’ve been such a good friend to me lately, this is my thanks <3

Saihara Shuichi wasn’t really one to pick up on social shifts. He’s observant to others, yeah. He didn’t miss the moment Kaito’s eyes glimmered at the sight of Maki. He noticed how Kirumi was always so quick to tutor her classmates if they fell behind in a subject. He knew how hard Kaede worked on her piano solos, he loved the smile that crossed her face when she was finally satisfied with her work.

However, he was terrible at reading the air when it came to himself.

So when the air changed one night while Kokichi sat on his floor, happily playing Mario Kart, Shuichi just stared.

The night began as a study session. Every Tuesday, Shuichi invited his classmates over to his dorm room to… well, _study_. At the beginning of the semester, everyone came over for a few weeks then it dwindled to Kaito, Maki, Kaede, Gonta, and Kokichi. Then it eventually became just Kaede and Kokichi. Now, just Kokichi.

Not that the others didn’t want to come over. Considering almost every study session turned into them playing card games or video games, they designated the weekends for that and studied on their own.

Yet, Kokichi was adamant about continuing.

“Does Saihara-chan want me to get stupid?” Kokichi summoned crocodile tears. “What would I do without his guidance?”

His grades reflected the exact opposite, but Shuichi didn’t mind the lie. In fact, it helped Shuichi learn too. Kokichi studied in interesting ways: through song, rhymes, silly phrases. Surprisingly, it helped him too.

Shuichi’s school work improved more than Kokichi’s.

On this particular night, Shuichi found himself too aware of the way Kokichi tied his hair back when they cracked out a textbook. Thin, small fingers trailed through his hair, scooping up pieces at a time until it was all back in a low ponytail.

_What would it feel like if those fingers ran through his hair?_

Shuichi shook his head, hoping the intrusive thoughts would fly out his ears.

He knew he had it bad when Kokichi pushed his reading glasses up his nose while chewing his pen and reading a passage out loud to him. Kokichi had this way of being too cute without even trying, and damn, when he did…

“Saihara-chan?”

_Saihara-chan._

It’s just Kokichi being Kokichi. When he first started using it, it embarrassed him to the point where Shuichi sputtered until he grew unresponsive. After he grew closer to Kokichi, the name didn’t affect him anymore, it’s a quirk to his good friend. But lately, he found himself flustered by it all over again.

The flush across his cheeks was uncontrollable and undeniable. He’s not sure when this turned into a crush, but he’d be lying if he continued to ignore it. And the worst part was, _he couldn’t read Kokichi’s reactions_.

“Am I boring my beloved that much?”

 _Jeez, Shuichi hated and loved that name too._ Kokichi cocked his head to the side, loose strands of hair falling into his face and glasses sliding a smidge down his nose.

Shuichi’s heart thumped against his chest. “I—uh—I think…”

The playful smile dropped from his face before his eyes lit up again. “You’re right. Let’s play Mario Kart.”

“I didn’t say—“

“Help me move this TV closer. I don’t want to take off my glasses. It’s such a pain, y’know.”

Shuichi sighed, releasing his nerves. “Isn’t it more of a pain to move my TV?”

“What! Are you accusing me of something?” Kokichi poked Shuichi’s chest before plopping on the floor. “Fine, you’ve reduced me to a peasant. Guess it’s the floor for us. I hope you sweep in this room!”

Mario Kart was a fun yet mindless game. The controls weren’t complicated and really, the game didn’t require much focus. Well, not on Shuichi’s end. Shuichi found it easier to open up and talk about things when Kokichi’s attention was split. Half the time Kokichi didn’t hear him, which was fine. It was therapeutic enough to say things regardless of if others could hear.

An added plus, Kokichi’s _terrible_ at Mario Kart. He drew green shells in like a magnet. If there was a possibility of falling off the track, Kokichi managed to do it. On occasion, he got spun around and drove backwards for a few seconds. Shuichi didn’t know being that bad was possible.

So zoning out and talking about his feelings made Shuichi feel better and it allowed Kokichi to win games since Shuichi didn’t really focus. It was a win-win situation, honestly. And when Kokichi did listen, he usually offered good advice. Shuichi made sure to always lose in return.

“Earlier today, Momota-kun tried to eat this hot sauce Hoshi-kun brought because he bet money that Momota-kun couldn’t stomach it.”

Kokichi gave a small nod. Shuichi couldn’t gauge if he’s listening, but he continued anyways.

“So to prove him wrong, Momota-kun dumped half the bottle on his rice! And he…”

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed and chewed his bottom lip when he drove into a fake box. The controller creaked as those thin, small fingers squeezed in slight irritation.

“He… he dumped…”

A lump formed in his throat when Kokichi huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face. His glasses sat crooked on his wrinkled nose, a face seemingly stuck this way.

He was so cute while bothered like this, that thin line of frustration and still having fun. It’s a face that Shuichi only saw in privacy like this, an emotion that Kokichi only bore for Shuichi. In a way, Shuichi knew he was lucky that Kokichi allowed him to see his true emotions instead of a forced, obviously fake smile.

Then it’s like a switch flipped in his mind. The air shifted, grew thick. His senses switched to high alert, everything Kokichi consumed his world. The way he inhaled through his nose, sighing out his mouth with a small smile when something went right in the race. Each bump of arms sparked electricity across his skin. He could smell a hint of cologne on the boy, a sugary scent that struck him with the urge to bake cookies with the other one day.

This was more than a crush.

Shuichi’s screwed.

“Are you going to finish that story about Yumeno-chan?” Kokichi inquired, placing the controller in his lap. He paused the game. _Oh god, he paused the game._ “Hot sauce rice to impress Akamatsu-chan?”

Kokichi combined three stories into one. Precious how he tried so hard to listen, but in the end he had no clue what was going on.

Hearing him use _chan_ for everyone deflated his hopes, it made him feel on the same level as everyone else. Yet… if he wasn’t looking too much into it, there’s a different tone to his voice when he said _Saihara._

Why was it so hard to read people when it came to their opinions of him?

Fingers snapped in his face, jolting him back to the present. Kokichi frowned, gently taking the controller out of his hands. His fingers were softer than Shuichi expected, the other’s touch lingering a moment before leaving him behind as if Kokichi felt the spark too. No, no… he’s just cleaning up the game.

“It seems like I’ve got you all flustered!”

_What?!_

“Don’t need to be embarrassed because I’m so good at Mario Kart. I’ll teach you my ways next time and _maybe_ you’ll beat me one day.”

Oh.

Kokichi switched the TV off before digging through his backpack. He’s talking nonsense as he does it, his attention solely on the story he’s telling. It’s like their roles reversed because if Kokichi asked him to recite the story, Shuichi couldn’t. All he could focus on was his good friend that somehow turned into more than that.

He really liked Kokichi, and his whole world felt on fire at the thought of telling the other.

Kokichi froze with his hands in his backpack, his head turning at a snail’s pace, eyes rolling up Shuichi’s body until he locked onto his face. His mouth dropped open slightly as a flush started from his ears and raced toward his nose.

“Wh-What did you just say?” Kokichi sputtered.

Shuichi blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before it clicked. _Shit, he said something aloud._

“What did _you_ just say?” Shuichi tried to divert.

“Don’t pull a me! That’s my tactic!” Kokichi turned back to his backpack and dug faster for… something. “Tell me the truth, Saihara-chan. That’s what you’re all about, yeah?”

This wasn’t fair. He just figured out his feelings and he already has to admit them? Kokichi’s unrelenting, whatever Shuichi let slip had to come out completely or Kokichi will never let him live it down.

“Th-This isn’t how I wanted to tell you…” Shuichi hoped Kokichi would release him from this. Kokichi stared in response. _Evil._ “I—well—uh… I just think…”

Kokichi found whatever he was searching for and yanked it out of his backpack. He mumbled, “go on. You can do it, Saihara-chan.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to say it, but…” Shuichi shut his eyes and exhaled, begging the nerve in his voice disappeared. “I think really like you, Ouma-kun?”

“You think.”

He squeezed his eyes tighter until he saw spots and patterns on the back of his eyelids. “Y-Yeah…? I don’t—“

“I _think_ that’s my cue to leave.”

Kokichi poked the crease between his eyelids, sticking something there. By the time Shuichi braved himself to look at the boy he confessed to, Kokichi already gathered his things and shut the door behind him.

Tears formed in his eyes from that disaster. He’s such a screw up, he should’ve told Kokichi no. He’ll have to text him later to cover his tracks. Or maybe he should let the dust settle and wait for Kokichi to react instead of run away. Shuichi wiped at the tear that threatened to fall and sucked it up. Kokichi wouldn’t drop him over this, he believed. So no reason to cry… right?

That didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Shuichi walked to the bathroom to wash his face, freezing when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Right between his eyes sat a gold, metallic star that read two words in comic sans font.

You tried.

Shuichi laughed until the tears trailed down his face for a different reason.

 

“You did _what_?!”

Miu slapped him on the back and cackled hard enough to spit all over his face. Kokichi used to get pissed about that, but at this point it’s normal and it’ll happen whether he addresses it or not. So he wiped his jacket sleeve across his nose and eyes to cleanse himself.

“Isn’t that how all your wet dreams start?” Miu playfully pushed him with her elbow. “Suckhara confesses to you, and then you two—“

“No one wants to hear your nasty fantasies about us, whore,” said Kokichi.

“ _M-Me?!_ ” Miu played with a piece of her hair. Kokichi raised an eyebrow. After a long pause, Miu admitted, “okay, yeah, but I wouldn’t have ‘em if you didn’t come to me about him all the time.”

“Would you rather I go to Shirogane-chan?”

“N-No!” Miu placed her hands on her hips. “Why do you even have those stupid stars, anyways?”

Kokichi smirked, placing a finger to his mouth. “It’s for a certain little robot we know. He tries so hard to be something he’s not, so I give him a friendly little reminder.”

“Ah… and you used it on your crush. Smooth. That’s how you get in someone’s pants.”

“Tch, are you going to help me or not?”

“Let me get this straight first—“ Miu cut herself off to stifle a laugh. Kokichi rolled his eyes at the stupid joke. “So you use study sessions as an excuse to hang out with Cuckhara…”

“That’s not true! He sucks at physics. I’m just lending my expertise.” When Miu narrowed her eyes, Kokichi crossed his arms. “Fine, fine, fine… it being Saihara-chan definitely helped me _want_ to go.”

“This continues for months,” Miu continued on. “Even when one of you are sick, the date still happens.”

“I don’t know what kind of dates you go on, but they must be boring if you called a study session a date.”

Miu ignored him. “Then three weeks ago, he confesses to you… and instead of kissing him like you’ve wanted to for two months, you stick him with one of those stupid stars?!”

“He was panicking!” Kokichi motioned with his hands to emphasize _panicking._

“Was he panicking or were you panicking?”

“Doesn’t matter!” Kokichi exclaimed louder than he meant to. Thank god the dorm rooms at Hope’s Peak were soundproof. Softer, he asked, “what was I supposed to do?” Miu winked, and Kokichi puffed his cheeks similar to Kaede’s face when Kaito did something stupid. “I’m being serious!”

Hearing the earnest in his voice, Miu’s smile dropped. She patted his head, which he hated how well that worked. He relaxed into her coaxing, all tension gone with her motions.

“Look, I don’t know how he ticks, but I know you,” said Miu. “You’ve avoided him for three weeks now.”

“He avoided me,” Kokichi argued weakly. He didn’t even believe his lie himself.

“Okay, he avoided you,” Miu humored him. Why she went along with the lie, he didn’t know. “Maybe he’s scared of commitment and change. You dudes had a good thing goin’, right? Bros hanging out every Tuesday, studyin’ and games and stuff. Maybe he’s scared that all that will change when a title is slapped on it. So he’s runnin’ until he realizes that he’s being eff-ing stupid.”

“Eff-ing?” Kokichi pursed his lips. “What are you, twelve?”

“Tryin’ to keep it PG since I _thought_ we were being serious.”

“I’m nothing but serious! I’m serious all the time.”

“You’re exhausting.”

Conveniently timed, someone knocked and Miu moved to answer. As if to say _we’re not done here_ , she did the international sign for _I’m watching you._

Kokichi pondered over Miu’s words. Commitment and change. As a supreme leader, he’s been on his own for so long. Well, technically not alone, but he’s the _leader_ , which put him on a new different level. Commitment meant another became his equal, someone he had to rely on in important situations and everyday life. It made him vulnerable, easy to destroy from the inside if he offered him on a silver platter like that. Yet…

Shuichi’s reliable. While he has many faults, his good qualities far surpass it all. His faults Kokichi could handle, he’s strong in those areas. Shuichi would rather keep to himself while Kokichi talked to everyone. Shuichi struggled in normal, everyday conversation while Kokichi couldn’t care less about what he said. Shuichi often times folded in favor of pleasing someone while Kokichi always stood his ground.

However, Shuichi’s strengths complimented Kokichi’s weaknesses. Kokichi planned but often gave over to impulsiveness in stressful situations while Shuichi always stayed collected to reveal the truth. While he may be social, Kokichi found himself lonely a lot while Shuichi made lasting connections and bonds. Shuichi opened up to people about what he thought… Kokichi locked the walls to his heart with four locks.

Maybe it’s time to change that.

Ah, _change._ Moving to Hope’s Peak and away from his DICE members was hard. He’s so used to being surrounded by them, loved by them, encouraged by them… coming to a school where he knew no one shocked him. Despite his attitude, the adjustment proved to be a challenge that he definitely couldn’t have surpassed without Shuichi’s help. And people not naturally following his every word struck a strange chord as well, but he’s earning his keep. Shuichi helped encourage that.

_If he pursued his beating heart, would Shuichi be gentle like he was with everything else related to Kokichi?_

Kokichi hummed.

_I don’t think I’m ready to say it, but… I think really like you, Ouma-kun?_

Shuichi’s just as nervous and scared as him. His stomach coiled knowing that he caused Shuichi to feel that way. And maybe for once he should trust his gut instead of the voices in his head.

He needed to fix this and salvage it.

“Iruma-san is so kind! Gonta enjoy DVDs.”

“Heh, I have all sorts of DVDs, if you want to try them—“

“I’m going to ask out Saihara-chan,” interrupted Kokichi as his resolve clicked into place like a puzzle piece.

Gonta’s face lit up. “Ouma-kun finally date Saihara-kun?”

“See. Everyone knew it was coming except you two.” Miu shook her head with a smile.

“Oh I’ll date him, alright. I’m gonna date him harder than anyone has ever dated before.” Kokichi slammed a fist into his palm. “I’m a supreme leader, dammit. It’s about time I treat my crush like royalty!”

“Then what’s the plan?”

And Kokichi’s arms drooped to his sides. “I… shut up, I’m getting there.”

“Ouma-kun not talk to him in weeks,” said Gonta. He held his chin as he thought. “Gonta began to think you two fight.”

“Yep, we fist fought. It was fun.” When not even Gonta bought it, Kokichi frowned. “I liked you a lot more when you fell for this stuff easily, big guy.”

“Saihara-kun told Toujo-san about a dessert other day. Gonta think he love if Ouma-kun make him food.”

Kokichi grabbed both by their wrists and dragged them to the door.

“Then we’re gonna make the best dessert Saihara-chan has ever put in his mouth.”

 

It’s Tuesday.

The third Tuesday Kokichi’s missed studying with him.

The third Tuesday Shuichi regretted his life decisions that landed him on his bed alone, staring at the ceiling.

He scrolled through pep talks Kaede gave him over his predicament. While it took the edge off, Shuichi still felt the weight of his confession on his chest.

Shuichi thanked whoever’s listening that his heart wasn’t shattered. Yeah, Kokichi didn’t exactly reciprocate. Yeah, Kokichi avoided talking to him in person. That’s to be expected when something awkward happened.

What saved him from heartbreak was that Kokichi randomly sent him a YouTube link every night around 1:30 AM.

**Ouma Kokichi:**  
_https://youtu.be/IfQumd_o0Gk_

**You:**  
_hello? Ouma-kun?_

Then he wouldn’t hear from him again until the next night.

**Ouma Kokichi:**  
_https://youtu.be/d6gBu2Zd7Bc_

**You:**  
_Can we talk?_

Kokichi wouldn’t answer anytime he asked. At first, Shuichi thought this was his weird way of messing with him. Then Shuichi noticed Kokichi trying to steal glances at him in class and put two and two together. It’s his weird way of staying in touch until the awkwardness went away.

**Ouma Kokichi:**  
_https://youtu.be/EwAajOtfNT8_

**You:**  
_is that us?_

**Ouma Kokichi:**  
_Excuse me. Only one of us here is gay._

It’s the first time Kokichi responded in weeks. And it’s a diss on his feelings. Another sign pointing toward Shuichi’s sucky ability to read people’s opinions of him. He built up his hope on his own, it’s no one’s fault but his.

His phone buzzed again.

**Ouma Kokichi:**  
_And it’s me._  
_Pretty sure you’re at least bi. I know you had eyes on Akamatsu-chan first ;)  
Open your door, plox._

Shuichi threw on a pair of shorts and straightened out his pajama shirt. His bed hair was terrible, so he messed with it until it straightened out the best he could, minus that one stupid piece that always stood up. He didn’t have the energy dress himself up, but that’d make him look too eager, right?

With weak knees, sweaty palms, and heavy arms, Shuichi opened the door.

And he almost immediately shut it at the sight.

A clown mask—Shuichi recognized it from the one time he stepped in Kokichi’s room as his mask for DICE—stared back at him at much closer quarters than Shuichi preferred. He staggered back a few steps, taking in the entire scene.

In each hand, Kokichi held a cookie tray. Each one had a letter written on it in blue icing.

“‘Will go a with you on date me?’” Shuichi read aloud in confusion.

“What?!” Kokichi glanced down at the cookie—Shuichi thought, hard to tell behind the mask—before looking up again. “No! Are you illiterate? Don’t read like that. Read like a normal person!”

Shuichi smiled. “What kind of cookies are these?”

“The best kind of peanut butter cookies this supreme leader could buy and make in thirty minutes!” Shuichi imagined the little smirk Kokichi gave. “Careful though, they’re laced in poison! They’ll kill you.”

Shuichi pushed the mask so it rested on Kokichi’s forehead. He tipped Kokichi’s chin up so they’d lock eyes.

“You’re right. Those cookies could kill me.”

All amusement dropped from Kokichi’s face. “I was kidding. Why would I ask Saihara-chan out if I wanted him dead?” His smile slid back on when Shuichi backed away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “You’re right. That’s my real ploy. Take out the detective and all my problems are gone! No one would ever foil my pranks again.”

Shuichi nodded as he typed keywords into Google.

“Saihara-chan is rude!” Kokichi stomped a foot. “At least take my cookies if you’re going to ignore my offer.”

“I’m allergic to peanut butter,” said Shuichi, clicking _images_.

“You’re a terrible liar. He said—“

“I told Toujo-san I’m allergic to peanut butter because she planned to make us all sandwiches for lunch sometime soon.”

“I… you’re kidding.”

Shuichi clicked on the image he wanted. An image of a gold star.

“Well… at least _you tried._ ”

Kokichi stared, dumbfounded, until Shuichi cupped his cheek. A blush spread across his face, reminiscent of the night he originally confessed.

“I...” Kokichi started. “I deserve that.”

Torturing him enough, Shuichi said with a laugh, “Yes, I’d love to go on a date.”

And Shuichi yanked Kokichi in the room by the wrist, spilling cookies on the floor, before anyone caught Kokichi out of his room at an ungodly hour.

“Trying to bring me to bed so soon?” Kokichi smirked. “Didn’t want to wait until _after_ the date?”

“N-No! Just trying to keep you out of trouble, Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi tossed all his blankets to the floor and a spare pillow for Kokichi. The supreme leader set the cookie trays on the desk provided by the school and made himself at home on the makeshift bed. Shuichi turned off the light and crawled into his own bed.

Kokichi reached up and knitted his fingers into Shuichi’s.

Despite their rocky start, Shuichi couldn’t say he wanted it any other way. Kokichi’s unpredictable and wild, things Shuichi was not. If their relationship continued like this, he’s in for a ride: there’d be lots of good, bad, and all in between. Things Shuichi could never see because Kokichi’s unreadable.

Saihara Shuichi wasn’t really one to pick up on social shifts, but he’s willing to learn.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi go on their first date. It does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, it's your friendly neighbourhood robin finally uploading chapter 2. I hope yall like it just as much as chapter 1. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Dillas for writing this fic with me, and for being utterly patient with the slowpoke that I am. hahahha. <3

After the peanut butter cookie disaster, Shuichi woke up to another you tried sticker on his television. Kokichi was long gone, blanket folded on top of the pillow. Was this going to be a thing between the two of them, Shuichi wondered. Kokichi running, Shuichi following? Maybe he was still embarrassed about almost accidentally killing Shuichi, although the way he’d kept him up with silly jokes throughout the night, Shuichi thought otherwise.

Kokichi _was_ an excellent liar, though, so Shuichi doubted it would have been hard for him to hide.

He was still hard to read, but Shuichi was excited about getting to know him better. His own inability to speak up about his feelings had held him back more than he’d realized, as if he participated only from the sidelines while everyone moved on around him. Nevertheless, conversations with Kokichi always felt whole and complete. Although not wholesome, because Kokichi had his fair share of comments that would one hundred percent land him a detention if he wasn’t smart enough to keep inappropriate subjects to himself in class. Unlike Miu.

(Well, he didn’t always keep them to himself, mostly he just whispered them. Into Shuichi’s ear. When he was trying to concentrate.)

And speaking of inappropriate comments during class…

They were kind of – sort of – actually dating now, weren’t they? They hadn’t actually gone on any dates yet, but… Shuichi didn’t think Kokichi would let a little fact like that stop him from telling the rest of the class that he and Shuichi were now an Item with a capital I.

The question was, however, how many people would believe him.

“So I said, ‘Saihara-chan, of course you wouldn’t be able to resist my stunning good looks!’ and I swept him off his feet and—oh, there my beloved is!”

“Y-your beloved?!” Kaito stuttered. “Shuichi! Can you believe he’s lying _again_?”

“I can believe that,” Shuichi said, setting his book bag on top of his desk. “What’ve you been telling Momota-kun now, Ouma-kun?”

“Nothing but the truth!” Kokichi boasted. “Saihara-chan and I are tooootally dating now, Momota-chan!”

“Uhuh, and my granny is having an audience with the emperor.” Kaito scoffed.

“But it’s true! Tell him, Saihara-chan!”

Kaito raised his eyebrows, and Shuichi sheepishly scratched his cheek with his index finger. “He’s not lying, Momota-kun. Um. Not about us dating, at least.”

Kokichi nearly jumped out of his seat and pointed a finger at Kaito. “See! I told you I wasn’t lying, but did Momota-chan believe me? Noooo. ‘Ouma is a liar, you better not believe a thing he says!’ Momota-chan doesn’t have _any_ faith in friends!”

“Now hold on a second,” Kaito said. “You really said those things to Shuichi? And he just… accepted?” Kaito looked more confused than angry at this point. “Really, Shuichi?”

“I mean, I couldn’t really accept his offer, because if I had, Ouma-kun would’ve accidentally killed me, but—”

“You nearly killed him?!” He turned to Kokichi, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you listening at all?” Kokichi said at the same time Shuichi said, “It was an accident! And nothing happened!”

They all stared at each other for a moment, until Kaito broke the silence. “It’s too early for this. You better fill me in some other time, Shuichi, cause he,” he gestured towards Kokichi, “is about as easy to understand as a cat trying to speak Japanese.”

“Are you calling me adorable, Momota-chan? Because cats are completely adorable.” Kokichi grinned when Kaito frowned. Shuichi pulled him away by his elbow before Kaito actually lost his patience. “I bet you think I’m cute, though, right, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi beamed up at him as he sat on his desk. “You ought to think I’m cute, because why else would you date me!”

“Because you’re interesting?” Shuichi said. He resisted the urge to wring his hands, and sat on them instead. “You’re very… very…” He couldn’t think clearly when Kokichi was looking at him that intensely.

“Very smart, very popular,” Kokichi counted on his fingers, “very funny, very, very attractive… Do I need to go on?” Saihara opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Not to mention, I’m _very_ good at leaving people speechless. Don’t worry, Saihara-chan, you’re not the first one to be starstruck by the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I’m used to it.” He grinned again, and Shuichi looked down at their momentarily joined hands. Kokichi had grabbed it while he’d been talking, but as soon as Kokichi noticed their connected hands, he pulled his hand away, his ears turning red.

The rest of the morning, Kokichi pretended he hadn’t taken Shuichi’s hand like it was no big deal, and he spent the majority of the time aiming paper airplanes at Miu’s head when the teacher had his back turned to the class. Occasionally, Shuichi saw him turn his head to look at him, but as soon as he saw that Shuichi had noticed him, he looked away again. Kokichi was surprisingly awkward about this dating thing, it turned out.

Shuichi felt the same way. He couldn’t help but look at Kokichi, even if he didn’t feel quite as startled as Kokichi did if he was caught. He only bit his lip and looked away, trying not to smile.

“Seriously, Shuichi,” Kaito said as soon as the bell for lunch rang, “you’re _really_ dating that guy?”

“Well, yeah,” Shuichi said, grabbing his lunch box. “Ouma-kun asked me out yesterday.”

“And speaking of that,” Kokichi butted in, “we need to go on a date!”

“But it’s—it’s lunch time!” Shuichi argued back.

“Not right now, silly. I mean _later_. Oh, I know! We can go for ice cream!”

“Um, okay,” Shuichi said, and Kokichi skipped off, nearly taking off Miu’s head when he aimed to sit on her desk. On the way there, he slapped you tried sticker on Keebo’s back, while he’d been trying to tie the laces of the shoes he’d gotten as a present from Miu. “I guess I’m going out on a date with Ouma-kun later today?”

Kaito sighed and shook his head. “I don’t really get why, but… Sure, if it makes you happy, why not?”

Shuichi smiled, glad that Kaito wasn’t going to prod him for a better explanation, although he probably would after the initial shock wore off. When he threw a glance at Kokichi and noted he was still talking to Miu (or rather, they were coming up with creative insults for each other), he followed Kaito out the classroom to eat lunch together.

He really should’ve seen it coming later that day when Kokichi accused him off abandoning him ‘in his time of need’, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

They’d just left the school campus and were on their way to the shopping area close to the nearest train station, and Kokichi was giving him such a tearful expression Shuichi worried for a moment he’d made an enormous mistake.

“But I could be lying,” Kokichi breezily continued, mouth turning upwards into a broad smile. “You better make it up to me by buying me all the ice cream flavors!”

Shuichi sheepishly smiled. “I think they have nearly thirty flavors at that particular ice cream place, Ouma-kun.”

“So? I can do fifty on a good day!”

Shuichi shook his head, and smiled to himself. “Let’s do two first, alright? You—you can try some of mine, too.” Kokichi positively beamed at him.

Shuichi held the door open for him when they got there, and Kokichi skipped up to the counter, leaning over the glass display, nearly pressing his nose against it while he read the flavor cards. “Oh! I want to try the toffee flavor!” He eagerly pointed. “And also the chunky brownie one! Can I Saihara-chan, pleaaaase?”

“Sure.” He didn’t see why not.

Kokichi threw his arms around his waist, his cheek right on Shuichi’s shoulder. “What will you be getting, Saihara-chan?”

“Um.” He studied the list of flavors for a moment. “I think I’ll have melon. And strawberry.”

“That’s very vanilla of you,” Kokichi said with a wink.

A bored employee was looking at them from behind the counter, and Kokichi was the one who ordered for them both. It wasn’t until they got to the register and Shuichi patted his pocket that he realized he’d made a mistake. Kokichi was bouncing back and forth on his feet, eager to get his hands on his cone, and Shuichi grimaced, feeling terrible. “Ouma-kun, I…” He bit his lip. “I forgot my wallet. I’m sorry. I can’t pay.”

Kokichi gaped at him. “How forgetful of you, Saihara-chan! Luckily,” he swept a hand into his pocket, “a supreme leader is never without his secret stash of cash.”

He had to count out the bills, and he just barely had enough to pay for them. “I’m sorry,” Shuichi said again as they made their way out of the shop, holding their cones. “I promised I’d pay for our first date…”

“Don’t worry about it, Saihara-chan! You can pay me back at our dorms.” Shuichi nearly choked on his ice cream because of Kokichi’s suggestive tone. “Because your wallet’s there! You sure have your mind in the gutter, Saihara-chan, I can’t believe you’d think I’d even consider something scandalous like that!”

“I—um,” Shuichi said, his cheeks heating up.

“You better let me have a taste of your ice cream to make up for it!” Shuichi held his cone out to him, and tried not to blush when Kokichi licked the top. “Do you wanna try mine?”

“No, that’s fine. I don’t really like chocolate ice cream anyway.” Kokichi stopped walking at once. “Did I say something… weird?”

“Who _doesn’t_ like chocolate ice cream?!” Kokichi demanded to know.

“Um. I don’t,” Shuichi said, shrugging one shoulder.

“It’s not as if chocolate isn’t the best flavor of ice cream ever? I—I feel betrayed!”

“Well, I guess… it means there’s more for you?” Shuichi tried.

“That’s true,” Kokichi said, having another go at his cone. “Who knows, maybe my offer to let you taste my magnificent ice cream was just a ploy to get you to lean in close and—” He licked his cone again, and wiggled his eyebrows.

In his haste to look away and _not_ pay attention to what Kokichi was doing with his tongue, he bit into his own ice cream.

Bad idea. He cringed at its coldness, and made a face.

“Wow, if I’d known Saihara-chan would be _that_ opposed to sharing some ice cream, I wouldn’t have asked him out on an ice cream date in the first place!”

“I-I’ll pay you back!”

Kokichi grinned, throwing him off guard once more. “Don’t worry about it. I bet you’ll have plenty of opportunities to pay me back in the future. Not to mention, it’s great to have the ultimate detective up my sleeve as the ultimate supreme leader. You’d do that for me as a favor, riiiight, Saihara-chan?” He batted his eyelashes. “For your boyfriend?”

“B-boyfriend?!”

“I mean, that’s what we are, right? Boyfriends!” Kokichi nodded to himself, and then proceeded to stuff the remainder of his cone into his mouth. Shuichi opened and closed his mouth several times. “Umwess Saihawa-chan doesn’ wanna be ma boyfwien’,” Kokichi said, mouth still full. He swallowed. “Was all of this just a trick to get me to pay for ice cream? Saihara-chan is so mean!”

“Wha--?” Shuichi could only blink as Kokichi attached himself to his side, squeezing his abdomen. “O-Ouma-kun, what are you--?!”

When Kokichi looked up at him, his eyes were glittering with unshed tears. “Was it the cookies? Is that why you don’t want to be boyfriends?”

“Hold on—I never said—” Kokichi burrowed his face into Shuichi’s chest, and the cone Shuichi was still holding precariously wobbled above his head. “You’ve got it wrong,” he added. “You just took me by surprise.”

“Really?” Kokichi asked. When he looked up this time around, the tears were mysteriously missing.

“We can be boyfriends,” Shuichi said.

Kokichi’s face lit up, and he tightened his arms around Shuichi’s waist.

Shuichi saw it happen in slow motion – the ice cream on the cone tilting to the side, and then falling away from the safety of the cone. It made only a tiny splattering sound as it fell on the pavement. They both stared at it. “My ice cream fell,” Shuichi said, matter-of-factly.

Kokichi was silent for another moment, and then he began to dig into his bag until he pulled out a sheet of paper. Shuichi recognized it at once. “I tried to buy you some ice cream,” Kokichi said, before putting a sticker on his chest.

“So did I,” Shuichi said, pulling a sticker off the sheet before Kokichi could snatch it away from him. He put it right on his jacket pocket. “I tried.”

Kokichi snickered, and then tucked his arm into Shuichi’s. “You know what, Saihara-chan? You don’t have to pay me back.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere else next time,” Shuichi suggested. “How about seeing a movie?”

“Boring,” Kokichi said. “Saihara-chan should take me to a cat café!”

“I’m allergic to cats,” Shuichi said, deadpan, trying to hold in a laugh when Kokichi gasped. Maybe he’d tell him later this wasn’t actually true.


End file.
